An Amusing favor
by Lori-Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean take a case in an amusement park. After Dean saves and kills another hunters, he finds shes still alive and he wants to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Dean frowned as he followed behind Sam. A couple of kids ran by, while their moms chased after them. "Sam really?" Dean asked his younger brother.

"Yes, come on." Sam replied.

"Theres a hunt here?"

"There is."

"You better be telling the truth."

"Me too." Sam whispered to himself. He reached in his pocket for a newspaper. "Here it says two witnesses say the the front seat passengers of the ride were beheaded. Both graduating college next week. When cops got there and checked out the place they found a shattered blade."

"Which ride did they say?" Dean gulped.

"Well," Sam said looking at Dean. "They umm- God Dean you look nervous."

"Just tell me which ride." Dean said looking at a roller coaster as the cart fell to its death.

"That one over there." Sam pointed towards an inside ride with a skull on it. Dean wiped the sweat from his face.

"You go."

"Dean if anything I'm too tall to ride that ride." Sam lied.

"Liar..." Dean mumbled, sulking to the line. As he waited, he hoped the line was slow. Unfortunately the ride didnt seem too popular and Dean was inside the place before he knew it. He counted the seats as the carts pulled up. The 5th cart, Dean thought. He hopped in and someone hopped in beside him. "I'm sorry, but I like to ride alone." Dean to the girl.

"Try something new, buddy." She said back. Dean mumbled something under his breath as the roller coaster started.

"Are you scared?" The girl laughed a bit as they moved into the dark room.

"No." Dean said clinging to the handle bars. The girl shook her head, but he couldnt see. A sick laugh was taunting them as they fell down. Dean groaned, he knew it was fake but...still. Why me, He thought. At that moment something interrupted Deans thoughts and told him to duck. He grabbed the back of the girls head and pulled her down with him. They pulled up to the end of ride and Dean looked back as everyone on line had a disgusted look on there faces. The two behind them had their head taken off, blood all over the seats. He looked over at the girl as the staff helped everyone off the ride. She stared back as Dean shrugged and walked towards the exit.

"Wait!" She called. Dean turned around and looked at her. "You saved my life. How'd you know to-"

"Lets just say its a job." Dean answered.

"I owe you one. I'm Flo- Well my names Florrie, but you can call me Flo." Flo said holding out her hand.

"That great... But no you dont. Like I said its a daily job." Dean said walking away. Flo followed closely behind.

"Come on, just let me do you one favor. You dont how..." Flo said. Dean weighed his options. I may never get any chance at this, and she is pretty hot, Dean thought.

"Fine." Dean said grabbing her face and pulling it to his. A few people passing by stared. He let her go. "Favor paid."

"Eh? I feel like you owe me one now." Flo said sarcastically.

"I think I did pretty good."

"Thats because your probably conceded."

"Its what I wanted."

"Thats what you wanted?" Flo said wiping her mouth then folding her arms. "But ummm, I figured you want to ask me about the thing your hunting." Deans expression changed as he stared at her a bit surprised. "What your looking for is a ghost." Flo smiled at his expression.

"Your a hunter? And you knew I was a hunter?"

"Born and raised. How else would you know to duck."

"And your on this case?" Dean asked.

"Yup."

"You dont know how relieved I am to hear you say that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm can go back to my motel and drink beer and eat pie."

"Pig." Flo mumbled. Dean shook his head and proceeded to find Sam. Dean pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Yeah, the case is real, but some other hunters got it."

"So?"

"So? Sammy lets let the hunter do their job and get the hell out of here."

"No. Dean we are coming back tonight."

"You suck." Dean said slamming his phone shut.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it, or if you would like me to write about something else, just let me know and tell me what you want me to write about. =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another one.**

* * *

"I really wanted that pie." Dean said as he flashed his flashlight into the dark entrance of the ride. Sam lead the way into darkness. "What are we looking for?" Dean asked Sam. Sam turned around to answer.

"Scared spirit. Died on this ride in 1995." Flo said behind Dean. She mumbled to herself, "Weird.. that year I spent my time at an orgy fest at spring break."

"So you showed up." Dean said.

"Said I would. Wheres your pie?" Flo joked.

Dean looked at Sam, and made a face. Sam shrugged innocently.

"How long have you been on this case?" Sam asked.

"72 hours." Flo said.

"You gather information quickly." Sam said looking at her suspiciously.

Flo looked at Sam, then said, "We should get moving this thing, likes to leave traps."

"You came here already?" Dean asked.

"Twice. You should know from experience about the traps." Flo continued walking and the brothers followed.

"Are you traveling alone?" Sam asked as he nudged Dean. He flashed the flashlight on her back. Behind her halter top, were small tattoo symbols.

"Yup. Its my style. I dont usually carry around the bats." _Lair_, something in her head mumbled. Flo looked down, trying to continue her conversation.

"Neither do we, But you know how that goes." Dean said with a smile as they walked into the employees side of the ride.

"So..." Sam said, trying to remember Flos name.

"Flo." Flo responded.

"Yeah... right. Umm, how'd this..."

"Spirit."

"So you say, how did it die?"

"I told you he died here on this ride."

"Now its a he? How much do you know?"

"Enough. Look your following me around like a bunch of Ken dolls humping a barbie."

Dean looked at her. "Barbie... What?"

"Just leave me alone- _You amateur, weak_-"

Suddenly a Flos back felt cool. "Its here... Behind you!" She shouted to Dean. She lifted her shotgun and blasted it at the ghost.

"Watch it!"

"Hey, I was aiming for both." Flo shrugged.

"Damn it! Lets go!" Sam said. Flo ignored him and ran farther away. "Come back!"

"I have to burn the remains!" Flo called. "It was shoe, cover me while I-" Flo was thrown down into the ground. "What kind of fucking cover-!?" She was cut off again, by the roller coaster starting. "Shit." She had no choice but to run. She got up and ran out of the ride with Dean and Sam behind her. When they were far enough away they stopped to breathe.

"Damn.." Flo said feeling the metal in her side. "I must of hit it when I fell." She pulled it out slowly and threw it on the floor.

"You need a ride to a hospital, or something?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Back to your...?"

"Nope. I cant get were I need to go on my own."

"Were just trying to help!"

"Its not needed."

"It looks needed."

"Well then get your eyes checked." Flo said limping away.

Flo slammed the apartment door. "Heal me, right now, before I die!" She yelled to the head behind the couch. It turned around to show a pale girl with extraordinary features.

"What happened?" Her voice sparkled. Her black-blue hair fluffed lightly as she stood.

"That damn ghost is what happened?"

"Well, I think you should give it up. Your spending too long on this case."

"Mele, If it wasnt for these two guys I would have..." Mele walked over to Flo, she removed Flos hand from the wound and replace it with hers. Flo flinched. "Thanks." Mele nodded lightly.

"Were they cute."

"Sure they were gorgeous." Flo rolled her eyes.

"Flo..." Mele touched Flos head. "Your breaking promises again. Tsk, tsk."

"How?" Flo folded her arms.

"You owe a favor." Meles eyes turned from hazel to gray. "A Dean Winchester, saves your life. If you decided to repay him with a kiss, your a tramp." Mele smiled. Flo smacked her hand away.

"Your a tramp! _You prefect, fallen angel, gliding whore_!" Flo said, but bit on her lip. Mele lowered her head. "I'm sorry! You know, that its-"

"Not a lie. Its how you truly feel. You cant lie, Flo! Not to me! Sometimes I wish you would!" Mele wiped her eyes and stumbled to her room. Flo screamed.

"Stop doing this!" Flo yelled at herself. _No, its fun. Ruining our lives_, her mind told her. "Damn it! I'm just crazy!"

_Damn right your crazy. Coo coo for coco puffs._

"Shut up!"

_Retard says what?_

"Uggghh!!!" Flo rushed to the kitchen and flung open a drawer, causing it fall on the floor, along with its contents. _Baby gonna cry, baby gonna cry!_ Flo grab the knife off the floor and ran to the bathroom, she pulled off her shirt to reveal tattoos of symbols and demonic seals. _You cant cut, me out!_

"I'm gonna try!"

_Fuck you!_

Flo tried her best to maneuver the knife on her back, and cut into her skin, but not managing to pull any symbols off.

_Thats not going to work, but I hear its good pain._

"Fuck off!!!" Flo yelled. By now blood was pouring down her back and she was on the verge of tears.

_Listen to me. I just want to let you know... You a worthless piece of shit and hope that one day, you find another abusive, sick, twisted boyfriend to mark you up again. Maybe I'll get some friends. I get lonely in here, boring, til it hurts._

Flo dropped the knife and fell to the floor. She put her bloody hands to her head.

_Its never felt so good... to kill yourself. You've got the knife, now lose a throat._

"Please..." Flo begged tear pouring down her face. "Just, go away..."

* * *

**Dont forget to review! Let me know if you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean shielded his eyes from the heat baring down on him.

"Hey, Dean." A light voice said to him. He was staring out at an ocean. His feet were buried in sand and he could feel the sun on his legs. Dean turned his head to the left. A woman lying on her stomach, her head propped up on her hands, was smiled up at him. Her black hair hid the skin on her back and the bikini top she was wearing. Her face was hard to see with the sun behind it, blinding him. "Dean, arent you going to help me?"

"Help you with what?" Dean asked.

"Applying this suntan lotion, silly." She held out the lotion for him to take. Dean shrugged his shoulders giving in. She smiled wide, and flipped her hair off her back. Dean stopped himself. He remembered then that he was dreaming. Those symbols on her back, were the ones Sam showed to him, on that girl, Flo.

"I'm dreaming." Dean whispered.

The girl sat up and put her hands Deans face. "No your not. This is as real if you want it to be."

"Flo..." Dean said staring at her. "I've got to wake up." But Dean didnt move.

"No! You cant leave. I need you!" Flo pleaded.

"This isnt real." Dean said.

"Your just going to let those _demons_ get me?" Flo said frowning, anger crossing her face.

"What?" Dean said in disbelief.

"I need you, Dean! I need you. Dean!" Flo said. Then she started repeating herself. "Dean, Dean wake up!"

Dean gasped and shot up. Sam was over him, a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked at Sam, who was looking right back. "You okay?" Sam said worried.

"Yeah." Dean said putting his hand to his chest. "I'm fine."

"You look like something attacked in your sleep." Sam said.

Dean looked down at his clothes wide-eyed. "You could say that."

"I'm giving up on the case." Flo said to Mele. Flo folded one leg under her thigh as she read an old report.

"Why is that?" Mele said blowing on her coffee, taking a seat on the couch.

"Because, your right. I've spent too long on it." Flo didnt take her eyes off the paper.

"Oh..." Mele said, then her face converted to a smile. "Whats that you got there?"

"A new case. Possible shape shifter."

"Good. Cant stand those things." Mele said leaning back more.

Flo looked at Mele sip her coffee. She seemed off today. Flo wondered if Mele had seen anything. Flo decided to just come straight forward and ask her, "Did you see any visions, lately?"

"Yes all the time."

"Not of ours. Of... his."

"Of the other angel...?"

"Yeah..."

"No." Mele said quickly sipping her coffee again.

_Shes lying to you._ "Your lying to me. Mele dont lie."

"I'm not."

"Then who did you see? Another demon?"

"No!"

"Mele!" _Its something big. Something she trying to keep from you... We shouldnt trust this flightless bitch._ Flo gritted her teeth.

"I'm not! Please Flo I-"

"Shut up." Flo mumbled to herself.

"What?"

_Speaking of threats, I'm aching all over from last night._

"I said 'Shut. Up."

"Flo, please believe me!"

_Are you getting mad thats so hot!_ Flo exhaled deeply and growled. She turned her back to Mele and headed for the door.

"I'll be back!" Flo yelled.

"You dreamt of a hot chick, in a bikini, at the beach?" Sam said watching Dean with a smile on his face.

"She needed my help Sam." Dean said not a playful emotion in his features.

"I bet she did." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Could you just take me on this?" Dean said looking at Sam dead on.

Sam sighed. He figured it was just a dream, so why was Dean so interested in helping a woman from his fantasy life. "What her name? Or she didnt have one?"

"That Flo girl. She told me demons were out to get her."

"Seriously? Like Deja vu.. or?"

"What of course not! That wouldnt make sense, but she had more they just those 2 tattoos you showed me."

"Like a whole back full of 'em?"

Dean paused, knowing Sam was on to something. "Yeah."

"I'll look into her. For now, what are you going to do?" Sam said watching Dean pull on a pair of boots.

"To the market down the street, for some beer and pie."

_We should just lash out kill everyone, Bloody massacre! (sighs) As boring as you are you'll just swallow a pack of sleeping pills._

"I just want you out of my head!" Flo whispered.

_Blah, blah, blah. Tell me something I dont know._

Flo walked pass a security guard, as he helped and older woman pick up a bottle of cream. Flo could only think of reaching for his gun._ Do it_. Flo stopped moving. She didnt want to, she wanted to keep moving. _Go ahead, it'll be fun!_ She tried to turn away, but a part of her-the dark part-wanted satisfy its lust for blood. _Just reach out and-_

Flo gave in and with one swift movement swiped the gun from the officers side. Before the officer could react she shot him in head. The old woman beside Flo fell over, trembling. Once everyone noticed the cashiers stepped away from their registers.

Meanwhile, Dean hummed a tune in his head as he walked down the busy street. He slowly made his way to the store parking lot. He made it about 5 feet from the store entrance when he realized a woman with a gun. He pulled out his from his jacket and checked it, then slowly made his way in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Please!" the old woman cried.

"Sorry, I haven't had fun in awhile." Flo smiled and shot the woman in the leg. The old lady cried in pain. As flo looked around she noticed a mom and her son trying to escape. Flo shot the mother and as the little kid ran behind the cashier counter Flo made her way over to the little boy. She peered over the counter and placed the gun over his head.

"Nighty nighty, baby boy."

"Stop!" Dean yelled his gun pointed to Flo as he made his way over to her.

"Finally, a challenge."

_Its that boy... Do him a favor and shot him in the leg._

"That guns only for one reason. So if you gonna shoot me... then shoot me!" Flo yelled.

Dean raised his gun and without hesitation he shot Flo. Her body plopped to the floor. "Damn it..." He mumbled.

* * *

_Its dark... I mean thats usual for me but really? you cant open your eyes... just a bit?_

_Not talking to me? You were shot. Come on! We've been through worse!_

_Like, haha, remember that time we went sky diving and the parachute never deployed...well that was kind of my fault. I did make you bust it before you jumped._

"Flo?" Meles call echoed in Flos head.

_Awe man! This is the only time me and you can have our talks. Well I'll take a breather anyway, I never let you get a word in..._

"Mele..." Flo mumbled opening her just a bit. It only took a second before she shot up and banged her head on a short ceiling. "Where am I? Was I dreaming!?" Flo shouted holding a hand to her head.

Mele shook her head. "I revived you. You never take a fall like that, you usual last a while."

"I know..." Flo leaned forward but cringed. "He hit me in chest. God, That hurt." Flo stopped and looked around. "Where are we?"

"In the middle of a silent road. I stopped here."

"Were we followed?"

"I...cant tell."

"That bastard that shot me was the same bastard at the theme park. A Hunter."

"Wait...I need to ask you something..."

Flo gestured for her to go on.

"What happened to your back?"

"Nothing."

"Were you messing with the symbols, weren't you!?"

"No!" Flo said even though she knew Mele could tell she was lying.

"Do you know what you can do to yourself!? You could become full mortal."

"Finally...a cure."

"No its not! Mortals die, which is what you'll do. You've been stabbed a dozen times, you've even fallen off buildings!"

Flo looked away out the back window. "Shit! Drive!" She spotted a black car a bit in the distance.

"Why?"

"Just do it! Stop asking questions."

Mele nodded and hopped in the front seat.

* * *

"Dean what are we doing?" Sam asked looking at him from the passenger seat.

"That girl I shot was a demon." Dean said not looking at Sam.

"Why didnt you use the knife?"

"Because."

"Why- forget it." Sam sighed. He saw Deans eyes drooping a bit. "You want me to drive?"

"Yeah." Dean answered hopping out to trade seats with Sam. Sam followed, after getting settled he drove off. Dean laid back in his seat and closed his eyes.

_"I love this jacket, Dean." A voice said. A light weight pressed against Dean and his eyes shot opened._

_"You..." Dean whispered. He looked at the driver seat and Sam wasnt there but the car was still moving._

_"You not helping my situation." She said to him as her finger traced his jackets collar. Her legs were wrapped around him as she sat on his lap.  
_

_"You killed people..." Dean said a bit dazed._

_"Because..." She giggled, "You didnt help me."_

_"I dont know how... I dont even-" Dean was cut short but her hand on his mouth._

_She shushed him with a smiled. She leaned into him. Her smiled lasted a few seconds before she gripped his head and snapped it._

Dean shot up in his seat with a gasp. He touched his face and looked at Sam.

"What?" Sam said.

Dean looked away a bit shocked and leaned back. "God damn it..."

* * *

"Their following us! Let go to a motel. They'll follow us there and we'll get 'em. Got it." Flo said.

Mele nodded.

"Good."

_Hey, do you think we could use our powers?_

_I would love to!_

_I miss them so much!_

"You not allowed to talk..." Flo mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Mele said.

"Nothing."

_Dont be mad! I didnt know he'd shoot us!_

Flo ignored the voice. She laid back and closed her eyes.

_Flo awoke on black sand her eyes saw a midnight sky. She turned her head and saw a family... her family._

_"Mom? Dad?" Flo called standing up.  
_

_Her parents held their arms out and she dived into them, hugging them._

_"We missed you." Her mom said._

_"Really? After everything..."_

_"Yes, your our child. We love you no matter how many times you cut us."_

_"Or shot your brother." The father laughed as the mother laughed along. "Besides, we brought you a savior."_

_"A what?" Flo looked at her parents as they looked passed her. She turned around. "You!"_

_He smirked and pulled something out his jacket. Flos eyes widened. He cocked his gun and shot her._

_He walked over to her bleeding body. "You dont deserve to be mortal." He placed the gun to her face and pulled the trigger._

_

* * *

_**Dean keeps dreaming about Flo... lets just hope thats a good thing...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! One thing, the description was wrong, so I changed it. It _should_ fit the story now. Anyways enjoy. **  


* * *

"What happen this time?" Sam asked.

"She was...never mind." Dean said a bit embarrassed. That dream was all to real, sexually and brain damaging.

"What tell me." Sam chuckled.

"No. Just drive." Dean said trying to end the conversation.

"Come on..."

Dean sighed and looked out the window. "She was in the car, not-not physically, but she was...on me. Almost in a..." Dean tried to leave somethings out, "She told me I was why she killed those people. I tried to get hr to tell me more. Then she... snapped my neck."

Sam frowned quickly. "Did it...hurt?"

"Hell yeah! Hurt like a mother, I dont ever wanna die that way...if I ever die again."

"Dean, this means you can see visions, ya know."

"I'm not psychic." Dean rolled his eyes. Then he began to close his eyes, but shot them open. "I dont want to sleep." he mumbled to himself.

---

"Castiel..." Mele said tapping the knife on the inside of her jeans. It was placed neatly just below her hip.

"It took forever to find you." Castiel said with a blank hard expression.

Flo was waiting in the car, growing impatient. She slouched, and groaned. "Fucking angels, and their dirty fucking needs."

_Tell me about it._

"I dont want to be found, but I've dreamt about you a lot lately." Mele said scratching her head.

Castiel looked at her, his face never changing. This went on for several seconds. He couldnt give in. "You..." He wouldnt give in. "I need you help." He sighed. He gave in.

"With what?"

"What are your dreams about?"

"I cant share my dreams with you. Flo is my bond and I can only share them with her."

"This is important!" Castiel threatened.

"I'm sure it is, but I cant help you."

"And why not?"

"Flo is the only who can speak of my dreams, and she wont."

Suddenly a black Impala stopped along side Mele's Ford.

Mele snapped her head towards the ruckus. "Cas, do you-" Mele looked back. He was gone.

Flo jumped out the car as Mele rushed towards her. "Whats going on?"

"These are the guy that are following us." Flo said loading her gun. The doors to the Impala opened with a creak. "Get in the car quick!"

Mele nodded and ran to the passenger side, as Flo got back into the drivers.

"Dean their leaving!" Sam shouted to Dean. Flo started the car. "Dean-" Sam stopped, he had an idea. He ran in front of the car. "Stop."

Flo jerked the car to stop just tapping Sam.

"Sam, move away." Dean yelled coming towards him.

Flo rolled down her window. "Move Sam or I run your ass over."

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"On the count of three."

Mele rolled down her window and her perfect voice mellowed into Sam's ears, "1...2..."

"Sam!"

"3." Flo said pressing on the gas. The tires squeaked against the pavement and moved forward. Sam fell under the car as it moved, just dodging its smoking tires and tail pipe. The car drove away as Dean rushed over to his brother.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean said kneeling besides him.

"Yeah... think so..." Sam his eyes wide.

---

"I'm tried so, I'm going to turn into here, kay?" Mele said pointing to the hotel.

Flo nodded from a light sleep. Mele pulled in and they got out. Flo went to the trunk and began unloading the two bags. As she pulled her last bag out she realized, "You dont get tired."

"What?" Mele said stretching.

"You no tired."

"Sure I am."

"You want them to come to us. Why?"

"Flo I saw them, in that vision. They want to help."

"No. No one interferes here got it?"

Mele didnt nod.

"We go home tomorrow, _got that_?" Mele nodded at Flo threatening eyes. "Good." Flo closed the trunk and they both walked silently into the hotel.

"You got money for this place, Mele?" Flo whispered to her.

"No..." Mele whispered back as she saw a few women dress in tube tops and shorts. A guy in all black approached them placing microphones in their ears. "I've got an idea."

"What-Whoa hey!" Flo said as Mele ripped the spaghetti straps of her shirt off.

"Just go with me on this." Mele said folding Flos shirt in till it barely covered her chest. "Here take this." Mele said handing Flo a scrunchy from off her wrist. Flo frowned realizing what she wanted her to do, but she sighed and pulled her hair into a ponytail anyway. "Excuse me, sir!" Mele said snapping her hand in front of another man dress in black.

"Yes?" He said.

"Yes? Is that all you have to say!? Your forgetting the biggest act in the show tonight!" Mele yelled.

The guy looked at her funny. "What? All the dancer are in the dressing room, I did a head count!"

"Well count again! My client had to take a coach plane here, because your insolence! If she doesnt have a place in that act, or a room to lay her precious head on by the time I dial my-"

"Okay, okay! Here take this, its was spare room on the top floor. Its a very personal room, so dont fuck it up. Just have her ready before 5 minutes to 9." The man looked at Flo for a second and she 'hmph' at him. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about drama queen. As he walked away Mele busted out laughing.

"Wow, you look just like a slut. Have fun dancing."

"I fucking hate you." Flo said pulling the scrunchy out her hair. She grabbed the key from Meles hand, and walked toward the elevator.

* * *

**Well... review and rate...did i say that backwards?**


End file.
